Applebloom
Applebloom, voiced by Esther Nho, is an earth pony who is the younger sister of Applejack, and a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. History Applebloom has always been abused by her older sister, Applejack. She even vowed to beat up Applebloom up if her cutie mark did not involve apples. After seeing many comments that show this cruel relationship, someone on Applejack's Tumblr finally told her to stop being mean to her sister and show a lot of love. Applejack then began to think about what the comment said, and suddenly yelled for Applebloom to come towards her. Applebloom, thinking that she was going to get another beating, was then shown nervously walking up to her big sister, who unexpectedly gave her a big hug. She then told Applebloom to never leave her, and the small filly replied by, confusingly, saying that she loves her too. In the next comment, Applejack later stated that she was glad that she was nice to Applebloom, and that she doesn't know what she'll do if anything ever happened to her. While Discord was out destroying Ponyville, Applebloom was shown finally getting her cutie mark (which was a sunflower with a smiley face). She excitedly told her friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, the good news, but they were too busy noticing that Discord was coming closer to them. As the two fillies run away from danger, Applebloom, who wasn't aware of what was going on, asked where they were going; only to get crushed to death by Discord's foot. This also put Applejack in a great depression throughout the rest of her Tumblr. Even though Applebloom didn't appear in MAGIC.MOV, her tombstone can be shown at the cemetery. In PARTY.MOV, a message was shown on Pinkie Pie's vodka bottle written in apple language, saying: "APPLEBLOOM NEVER DIED!" In the Tumblr, Applejack found this out when she was saved by Twilus, the Holy Titan of Magic. One year later, just after Ponyville became a complete wasteland due to the destruction of Discord, Rainbow Dash (who was revealed to be in a coma the whole time after she was supposedly killed by Fluttershy) performed a sonic rainboom that reversed time back to when Applebloom was about to be killed. Just after Applebloom asked her friends where they were going (right after she got her cutie mark), Rainbow Dash (who had also turned into Rainbow-Titan) yelled out to Discord, who paused just when he was about to put his foot down. This also gave Applebloom the time to escape from the giant God of Chaos, as the young filly suddenly looked up, noticed what was almost about to happen to her, and ran away. After Rainbow defeated Discord with the Sword of the Holy Titans, Applebloom was shown cleaning up the mess by mopping up his blood (and also using it as paint for the barn). In the Tumblr's epilogue (or "appilogue"), Applebloom was shown laying under a tree with Applejack, who had just written a friendship letter to Princess Celestia. It was also revealed that Applebloom was the only one who wanted to hear about her sister's adventure in saving the entire multiverse. When she asked if she could hear the story again, Applejack told her that three times is enough, and then told her to get her an apple way (in a joking way). Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Earth Ponies Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Apple Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters voiced by Esther Nho Category:Females voiced by Females Category:Ask Jappleack Characters Category:Characters who appear in the real show Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV * Applebloom in MLP: FiM is voiced by Michelle Creber, while Applebloom in PONY.MOV is voiced by Esther Nho. * Applebloom in MLP: FiM is still alive, while Applebloom in PONY.MOV died after getting crushed by Discord's foot (but later came back to life in SWAG.MOV). * Applebloom in MLP: FiM is loved by her sister, while Applebloom in PONY.MOV is was hated by her sister, until before SHED.MOV. * Applebloom in MLP: FiM got a cutie mark that consists a shield with an apple on it, while Applebloom in PONY.MOV got a cutie mark that consits a flower with a smily face. * Applebloom in MLP: FiM is still a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, while Applebloom in PONY.MOV wasn't anymore because she died (but later came back to life in SWAG.MOV). * Applebloom in MLP: FiM has a dark yellow outline around her body, while Applebloom in PONY.MOV has a dark brown outline. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Earth Ponies Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Apple Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters voiced by Esther Nho Category:Females voiced by Females Category:Ask Jappleack Characters Category:Characters who appear in the real show Relationship * They're both yellow. * They're both voiced by a female. * They both have a red mane and tail. * They both have a red bow. * They're both related to Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith. * They both speak in a Western accent. * They're both a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. * They both live on a farm. * They both have orange eyes. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Earth Ponies Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Apple Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters voiced by Esther Nho Category:Females voiced by Females Category:Ask Jappleack Characters Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Heroes